The stars shall aline for a bird?
by Berrypenguin
Summary: Aurelion sol gets bored one day so he heads out to Shurima to stop his boredom but instead he finds a person he loves instead. Warning contains Yaoi, mxm.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Heyyy :D This is something I wanted to do I guess for fun. I would like to give my friend some credit for giving me an idea :3

Yaoi will come later don't worry peeps :D

* * *

Stars everywhere. That's all I saw till the one man called Azir. I was floating in space for eons wondering what I could do. Making stars was apart of my job, since I was the life maker. I had no real enemies but one, a darkness I shall not name, but that's off topic. I decided to go to Runeterra to look at it. This planet is filled with life all over. Plants everywhere, Humans, Yordles, anything you think of to be honest. I had to shrink down to a normal size so I wouldn't of been to large. I had my crown from the horrible memories of Targon. I hated that place with a passion. Making me become their slave to do their bidding and making me hurt my baby stars, I was so depressed there. I am now out of Targon since I had a plan to get out of it. I was in Shurima. A place full of merchants and traders. I was at a market, full of food, jewelery that didn't seem that amazing since I could literally just make diamonds or whatever I wanted to make. Looking at some stands, I found one that interested me, two rings. I wanted to try them on so I did. They fit perfectly. I bought them and left. Walking along a path, a certain poster caught my eye, I came up close to it and started to read it. " Come for the celebration for emperor Azir, our lord and savior! " I thought to my self, how petty, I made all of you, but then I thought again, they don't know who I am sadly. I was alone, a person looking for love, male or female, I wouldn't really care. I started to think about the celebration and said " Sure why not. " The celebration was happening in thirty minutes. I decided to look around some more and found some food I liked. " These humans do make good food. " I had a star tickle me. I kissed it and said, " It's ok, daddy is here to protect you. " I do love my stars. They are amazing little creatures. As time past, it was time for the celebration. I headed over to it and saw the " mighty " emperor Azir. Grand and glory, his bird helment he had, it was a sign of a fierce warrior. I liked that. Getting up close to the stand he was standing on, the move closer I got, the more hotter I got. I didn't know what this feeling I was feeling. The stars started to get hotter and hotter. I was confused and happy at the same time if that's even possible for a star dragon. Azir pointed at me and said " You dragon! How do you think I will make Shurima a better place? " I responded " Well I uh, think you should make people happier and have more confidence? " Azir replied with a fierce tone " Yes! That is what I like. Come talk to me after the celebration. " I was flabbergasted. An emperor wanting to talk to me? Why was I acting like I was some peasant that was excited to talk to an emperor? So many questions flushed through my mind. I wasn't sure how but it did. Later on the celebration ended and I was trying to find Azir. I finally found him. I said " Hello emperor Azir, you said you wanted to talk to me? " Azir suprirsed and forgot then remembered " Oh yes, I wanted to, come with me to my room. " Me going to his room? I could go there any time but that would sound weird. So I just followed him. His palace was huge and astonishing. We walked up the flight of stairs and found Azir's room. It was huge and lovely. Azir told me to sit down. I sat down on his bed. Azir told me to wait here and he went out. I looked around his room, Shuriman artifacts, toys, loads of stuff that interested me. I looked back at the rings I had and they were glowing. I was puzzled at this. Did they glow when I blushed or felt a burst of love? Who knows. Azir came back with some food. " Here you go! " I responded with " Oh, I'm kinda full at the moment, sorry. " Azir said" That's fine. " He put the trays down on the table next to him. I said " Why did you call me in here? " Azir replied " Oh, I liked your spirit and words. " I thought, how interesting that he would choose me. Azir standing up and going over to his shelf removing his bird like helmet, I felt even hotter. His silky brown hair with blue radiant eyes, I fell in love with Azir. No doubt whats so ever. Azir came over to me and sat right next to me. Observing my stars and my body. Azir said " Your stars.. They light me up. " I blushed. " Well thank you.. I do make stars.. " Azir leaning in on me, removing my crown. I felt violated but I didn't really care at this point. Azir then held my hands. Azir went for a kiss on my lips. Beautiful particles of stars started to come out of me. I've never felt this way before till now. I closed my eyes and loved this kiss. It made me feel happy. Hugging Azir, I didn't want it to stop. Touching Azir's hair and making it all messy made me happy. We started to lay down on the bed. We didn't stop kissing. Azir then said " Lets stop for a moment.. I'm to hot. " I blushed. " I can't help it, I get to hot when I'm in loved. Azir smiling at me, I couldn't resist it. I wrapped around Azir and started to fall asleep. Azir hugging me tightly, it was a lovely moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to find a certain person looking at me with big eyes. I figured it out. It was Azir looking at me. I stumble back and Azir said " What's wrong? " I responded " Oh nothing, just surprised. " I remembered I kissed Azir and I loved it. I then looked down and saw that I was wrapped around Azir, I said " Oh, I'm so sorry.. I just felt really nice wrapped around you.. " Azir replied "Oh, it's fine. I was really cold and you were warm. " I started to blush and it was pretty obvious. " Oh.." Azir got up and kissed me on the cheek and said " I'm gonna get something to eat, I don't know what star dragons eat but I'll bring something for you. " I replied " Well anything I guess. Just bring me something. " Azir leaving his room, his footsteps got quieter and quieter.

I was alone in my lover's room. I looked around for something I could play with. He wouldn't mind right? I started to get up and walked over to a color blanket. It had stars on it, galaxies, planets, anything space related. I loved it. I picked it up and brought it with me to Azir's bed. I loved the touch of the Blanket. I snuggled with the blanket waiting for Azir to come back. Azir came back with food. " Hey hots stuff, how are you? " He was slowly bringing the tray of food to the bed. Azir put the tray down and had a sandwiches. He gave one to me and for him self. I said " Thank you. " He said " No problem. " We finished eating and Azir noticed the Blanket I had. " Oh, you have my favorite blanket? " I said " Yeah, I liked the blanket and the feel is nice. " Azir laying down and bringing me closer to him.

I had an erection because of this. I not even sure how this is even possible but it somehow is. Azir felt my erection. " Oh, you got something there? " I blushed. " Well I uh- " Azir cut me off. " Nothing to worry about. I started to put my hand under Azir's shirt. It felt nice feeling a mortal's body... Azir pulling me in for a kiss on the lips. I gladly accepted the kiss and hugged his body. Azir backed off to take off his clothes. I saw him get naked. I was aroused. Azir came over to the bed and he looked handsome coming over. My eyes fell for a mere mortal, but I didn't care at this point in time. All I cared about was " doing it " with Azir.

Azir ejecting his cock into me. I felt a shiver, it was painful but I got used to it after a while. It felt nice, I have never felt this before. I cried out, Azir... Stop.. I demand you.. I moaned. Azir had a smirk on his face. Azir went deeper. I started to spew out some colorful things. I can't produce a normal white substance like humans when they " do it " but I make a special kind. Azir pulling out his cock out of me. I felt a shiver go down my body. It felt nice. Azir started to kiss me on the neck. I let out a moan. " A-azir! You're torturing me! " Azir stopped and the kisses left hickeys on me. " Lovely isn't it? " Azir said to me. " Oh yes.. It felt nice. " Azir started to put back on his clothes. He still looked nice even with clothes on. I said to Azir " I'm going to leave to do some stuff. Love you. " Azir frowned. " Ok, well, see you later. " I flew out of the room and down the stairs. I opened the door and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Have a fun time reading this! Sorry I haven't been typing chapters. I've been with somebody :).

* * *

I was flattered. Wondering how I just cuddled with a mere mortal. I was puzzled. Why did I just sleep with a mortal that would die sooner or later? Floating through the markets of Shurima, I just kept wondering why I did that. I start to grow larger in size, till I start to go invisible. I finally got into space and I reached my house. Full of stars, starfire, asteroids. Nothing special. I flew into my house and start to lay down on my bed. Looking at the stars, it reminded me of how I made them. From just nothing, to now this. It happens I guess. I fell asleep that night. I couldn't stop tossing and turning that night. Wait, how is it night in space? Never mind that. Waking up since I couldn't sleep, I get up and fly over to my kitchen thinking about Azir. I start to get a dragon boner. How is this even possible? I should really stop saying that. It happens, I mean, how was I even made? Enough of the existential crisis stuff. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I really liked Azir. I went opened up the fridge to get some food to get Azir off of my mind.

How did I fall for a human? I mean, I'm loving a creation that I technically made? I had to get my mind off of Azir. This is to much for me. Finishing up my plate that had food on it, I put it in the sink and started to leave through the front door. I started to shrink in size, becoming more visible. I was in Shurima, the location that I wanted to be in. I flew over to Azir's palace and knocked on the door. A guard said " Hey, what business do you have with Azir? " I replied " Oh, nothing much, just some "trading" " The guard said " Well, if you say so. " He opened up the front door and I flew into the palace. I remembered how grand and vast this place was, it was amazing for the human species. Azir yelled out from his room I assumed he was in his room getting dressed. I would to see him naked... That would make me very " happy" Azir came out of his room and saw me. He rushed down the stairs and came right next to me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. He said " Hey big dragon? How are you? " In shock I couldn't really talk but I tried " H-hey! I'm f-fine. " Azir pulled me closer to him and laughed. I was blushing, hot and wasn't sure what to say.

Azir then said " Hey, want to go up to my room? " With a wink on his face. I said " Sure, I'll come with you. " I flew up to Azir's room. He went up the stairs and we were in his room. He locked and closed the door. We both got on the bed. I started to curl up into a ball. This meant I was nervous, I'm not sure how but it happens I guess. Azir got up from the bed and starting to take off his clothes that he recently people on. This turned me on. Azir started to come back to the bed and I was speechless at this point. He told me to turn over and I was confused but said sure. He injected his cock intro me. I closed my eyes and thought. Wait, aren't I made of stars? I am asking way to many questions in this. He went deeper. It was loads of love in it. I could feel it, it made me warm and fuzzy on the inside. I let out some moans, Azir got turned on b that. I was really happy at this point. I didn't want him to stop. He put his cock out of me and saw white, sticky stuff on his cock. He came right next to me and said " I love you will my heart " and kissed me on the lips. My breath got into his mouth. It was hot since I'm literally space. He didn't care it seemed like. He kept kissing me, pulling me closer till it was impossible to get closer. He let go of the kiss. Still naked on the bed, it looked really hot. My hair was flowing in the wind, Azir started to play with my hair. I had a huge smile on my face, it was nice. Azir pounced on me and started to give me hickeys. It tickled so much, I cried, it was tears of joy. We started to roll around and it was nice. We were giggling like little girls, hugging and kissing back and forth. Azir's eyes gazed at me like I was a wishing star. Azir then broke the silence and said " Don't you wish upon a star " and he started to laugh. I said " Well, I am a star technically, just look at me. " Azir laughed again and started to snuggle up close to me. He then fell asleep. He was clinging onto my arm. His little smile while sleeping, he was sleeping like a baby. I soon fell asleep due to him being asleep and it was a nice time to sleep.


End file.
